Lost
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: The day of one of Princess' celebration, is the day where her life take's a turn, causing her to become distant. All in All, you get a scarred life, lost's of dear loved one's, and a silent killer.. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There guy's! Cassy is Back, and I'm bringing new stories, Ideas, and Interesting complication's that will be revealed!**

**Check out my Profile for the new stories I'm working on as well!**

**And Please enjoy this story. n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: The day of one of Princess' celebration, is the day where her life take's a turn, causing her to become distant. All in All, you get a scared life, lost's of dear loved one's, and a silent killer.. Year's later, she rise's from the ashes with a goal: To kill. She will kill anyone who stand's in her way from reaching her target. ..If only she would have known He was close than she would have thought.<br>**

**"I'm not leaving without you by my side..."**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_I didn't fully comprehend what was happening as I was too young to even remember most of it, but as I become older, My sense's sharpened, I've became known to the world as the world became known to me, and most importantly, I've become stronger._

_ It had to happen Twice for me to only get half of the knowledge I was seeking, Not including part of it has been kept from me my entire life.._

_Life is too short -I realized. You can't just sit back and watch thing's flow by. Bad or good, you have to make a move, even if it might ruin you, or save you..That iswhat I've learned, anyway's._

_My love one's life's has been put on the line's, More obstacle's have been blocking my way from accomplishing my main goal. Many fight's to have me, and to kill me..all because my main enemy couldn't have his way.. He guided me through all of this, yet I was foolish to believe I wan't alone. But I was.._

_And because of this, I've been put to the test.._

_And This..is how my life became to be..._

_Prologue__..._

_I sat in front of the_ _mirror_,_ staring back at my reflection. My once bright dark eye's, was now a paler coal Back, as they lost it's color. I sat still as one of the servant's gently combed my long hair._

_I could see it..The resemblance of the look he had in his eye's. Cold. Distant._

_'That day..His Birthday...' _

_Our Mother was dressed in one of her Best divine Gown. It's creamy silk..Very airy and elegant. It's long sleeve's that was covered in this white glittery silk, and most of the gown itself. A beautiful white lining on the upper part of the corset, and spreading on the side's, along with elegant swirl's going up. The gown stopping just above her knee's, trailing longer in the back. _It flowed down to the crimson rug. __

__Her white heel's softly hit the crimson rug as she hurried down the hall, Pulling me along by the hand. __

__I was sorta use to this, for a small child like me. We always had celebration's for anything good, but this must be Important if my Mother was looking so worried.__

__"Gohan!" She called out. She quickening her pace down the long hall. I struggled to keep up with her. ____"Gohan!"__

__"I'm in here!" Came his voice, just a few door's down. __

__Opening the huge door, there we seen him sitting in front of his younger and my second oldest sibling, Goten. He adjusted Goten's Crown before standing back up, dusting his pant's of the imaginary dirt. "Sorry about that. He needed to change and the servant's wasn't to be found."__

__Placing her free hand on her hip, as she frowned slightly at the two. She opened her mouth to speak, but shooked her head, disregardful. "I don't even want to know." She muttered, before looking back up. "Will you two please hurry up, time is ticking." And with that, she lead the three of us to the balcony. __

__Sure, I've been out here, but you can never get use to seeing all the people, Our people, who worship us. __

__My feet lead me forward until I was fully looking over at the crowd. My small hand's gripping the bar's as I stared down at them. __

__Just then, they gave a loud cry, applauding. I couldn't help but blush and move back. I heard many cheered my name, and it just made me feel something that I wasn't use to. __

__I turned to run but ran into something. I looked up to see it was my mother. She grasped my hand's and lead me back to where I once stood. I hid behind her, only peaking out slightly. I glanced up at her, watching as she looked out into the huge crowd.__

__I can't really remember what she had said, but I knew everyone was cheering in the matter of second's, but it was when she had continued, it all died down. I looked back into the crowd to see the look on their face's..and right then, I knew something wasn't right. __

__Once done with her speech, a hard look was set on her face as she took a step back before giving the crowd her back. She lifted me into her arm's and I stared out curiously into their face's. They looked..worried. __

__Once she sat down in her seat, I noticed Goten was standing beside us. He had on what looked as a lost expression. But he soon snapped out of it when we heard Gohan's voice. __

__With every word he spoke would soon be forgotten, as we was too young to process this. Goten only being 7, and me being the age of 4. I could only wish I was able to understand what was to come, what word's was spoken. But I couldn't.. __

__It wasn't long before the crowd was screaming once more. After that, we proceeded to head down stair's where we boarded a float, Starting the Parade. It was for both of their behave..My Father, and Gohan. __

__For our Father's return home, Gohan's becoming of the age 16, and both their departure.__

__It was upsetting to know that they both was to leave in a few day's: 5 to be exact. But there wasn't anything we could do.__

__And throughout those day's, has been full of sad memories that's been burned and long forgotten in my memory. __

__My Father, Son Goku, was a brave soldier and Warrior.. Strange for a king to be, but he made it possible. That is what I learn in future time after hearing great stories about him from My Mother, but being young, I just didn't believe such. Normally children would believe anything that anyone would say, but..Me..I was anything But Normal. __

__I admit, I Did look up to my Father, even though we rarely got to see him. But the word's he spoke to me, to us. Me and Goten that night..Hurt. I was starting to have Second thought's about him.__

__"When I come back, would be the day of Goten's 16th. Birthday. And on that day, I wish to tell you both a story..A story about.." He then chuckled bitterly to himself. "A story of who you really are..."__

__Only for that to be a lie as he never returned. __

__Until the next year of that Promise.__

__My 13th. Birthday.__

__Which was also the day of Goten's departure..__

__We both rode on the same float, out hand's clasped together, held up high, as we waved to the screaming crowd. Our Parent's sat behind us, also giving a few wave's of there own. __

__I stared into the crowd's smiling, yet sadden face's. It hurt's me to know that my last Brother was to leave on this day.. I didn't know what to do.. I was still too young, my voice wasn't big enough to do anything. I was so weak, and I hated it.__

__After the Parade, Everyone gathered together as they had a big feast. But our Father had different plan's. During the feast, Our Father had taken Goten out into the Garden as everyone else enjoyed themselves. __

__Goten trailed a feet or two behind the Taller man, and waited for him to explain his reason's for this.__

__Goku stopped, causing the young Prince too as well. "Your remember what I told you and Pan the last time we seen each other?"__

__"Yes. You said you wanted to tell us a story, though I forgot of what about."__

__"Correct." Goku let out an uneasy sigh as he glazed upward. "Were should I begin?"__

__"Don't you want Pan to be present?"__

__"That's the thing," Goku said, turning to look back to the teen. "She is never to know this. Ever."__

__Goten's eyebrow's creased in confusion. "But Father, you said-"__

__"I know what I said, and I've changed my mind. Thinking about it, thing's might end up differently on her part as she is a female, and your a male. So I find it no point in her ever find out the Truth..Well, in least Not yet anyway's."__

__"Father, I don't understand this.."__

__"Come," Goku motioned for him to walk on. "And I'll explain everything..."__

__And from there..I have yet to know the secret's of what our Father spoke that night... __

__During his last night's here on Earth, he got me alone in the Master bedroom and sat me down. The look in his eye's were pained. And the word's he spoke to me, crushed me. He said, "This might be the last time we'll ever cross path's with one another." __

__Of course, I did understand his word's, but the meaning, I couldn't say the same. I could feel my eye's watering quickly as I asked for a reason, but he said in due time, I will truly understand what he meant. __

__I watch as he stood up and walked toward's the enormous book shelf. He picked the book directly in the middle and turned to me. __

__He placed the book in my lap. I glazed at both in confusion before looking up at him.__

__"Truth.." We both said. I, in confusion, Him, sadly. "I had wrote this myself during my time gone. I had Gohan read it the night I touched down. I was going to let Goten read it as well, but I basically told him everything because I knew he wasn't going to be able to take it with him, fearing of him never returning.. You, my Dear Daughter, shall read this book's on your 16th. Birthda__y,__ and then and only then, shall you fully understand of everything.." __

__But I didn't. __

__I couldn't as the Book would be lost forever. __

__How, you may ask. __

__Well, right as everyone came to see the two aboard the ship, My Father stopped, causing Goten to stop in his track's as well. I could hear his voice. It was very low, only for Goten's ear's to hear, but somehow I managed to pick up on every word spoken as well. __

__"Goten, aboard the ship, and head off."__

__"What?" __

__Goku snapped his head so only one eye was visible, and he glared at his son. "I Gave you an order I expect you to follow them. Get on the ship and go!" He snapped. __

__Goten frowned at the man, but didn't say anything and hurried past him. Once on board, he turned to face the people, but his eye's was trained on my Father as the bridge was slowly retracting. And at the last second, his glaze switched on to me, and before I knew it, the door was closed shut tightly, and I couldn't help but let the tear's escape my eye's. __

__I ran, but My Father held me back. I kicked, I screamed, but yet, He held me from reaching to the door. Soon, my voice was drowned out by the sound of the ship coming to life, and I only fought harder.__

__"Pan!" My Father's voice boomed in my ear, and I flinched, struggling less now. "Calm down," He repeated over and over but My attention was to the ship that was blasting into the sky. __

__And in that instant, the light the Sun brought us, quickly vanished. I stopped completely, and my Father's head snapped to the skies. Together, we watched as many air ship's came out from behind the cloud's.__

__It wasn't long before our planet has quickly gone into war.__

____All of our people's scream's grew faint in my ear as __I ____continued to glance up toward's the darker skies, watching a much enormous ship going over my head. __I didn't notice my Father's present's was gone until I realized I stood there by myself. I turned around, and almost stumbled as many people pushed past me. But looking around, I couldn't stop him anywhere. ____

__I can't remember why, or how..but I remember myself running. Running fast as I could. I ran alongside my people, making my way through them. I didn't know where I was heading, but I had to hurry. While running, I kicked off my shoes to help me quicken my pace.__

__When I came around the castle, I slowed down, as my eye's caught something laying in the soft grass. __

__When I stopped completely, I stared at the squared object. It was the book My Father had given to me the night before But, what was it doing outside in the open?__

__I walked forward slowly. My hearing becoming lost to the explosion's behind me. When I grew near the book, I stopped as I heard chucking. I looked up to meet with at tall figure, no older than Goten. I didn't even realize he was standing there!__

__His hair was a mixer of White, with a hint of a very light Lavender. His Silver was still bright even with the light of the sun was blocked. He gave me a small smile. "My Dear, won't you come to me?" He spoke. His voice was smooth as silk, which threw me off guard. He was so calm..Too calm for my liking's. __

__I shooked my head, "No," as I took a step back. I didn't know what he wanted from me. 'I never seen him around here before, so he must be bad.' Is what I thought to myself. __

__I heard him chuckle lowly before advancing toward's me. I didn't know why but as he neared me, I could feel myself getting even more scared. I had the chance to run, but I blew it by staying there, too afraid to move.__

__He crouched down on one knee in front of me, his hand's cupping my face. I stared into his smiling face. "Yes..my Darling. Relax.." He voice drawled out. Even when crouched down, I was still a head shorter than him.__

__My eye's widen when he lowered his face closer toward mine. His lip's hung over mine, only inches away. His breath fanned my face as we stayed like that for what felt like eternity. My eye's clearly showed how terrified I was as I stared into his half closed one's. I didn't understand the feeling that quickly over came me..My knee's almost gave out as my visioned blurred slightly. __"I've been waiting for you," He spoke softly, before bringing his lip's over mine. ____

____I could feel my heart racing, pounding hard in my chest. All the heat surfacing on my face. I gasped when his tongue brushed up against my lower lip's. My arm's fell loose at my side, my finger's twitching to break free of what didn't exist. His hand came over mine, halting my movement's, as he prod open my mouth and invade it. His tongue doing wonder's with mine. ____

____I couldn't help but cower under him as I felt my being continue to grow weak. My eye's fell shut as I let out a discomfort moan, causing him to break apart. He glazed down into my dazed face. I almost fell to my knee's if it wasn't for him to grab me from doing so. My hand gripped his shirt weakly as I stared at the grass, my vision growing blurrier by the second. "My Darling, why don't you rest a bit." He exclaimed, lifting me up bridal style.____

____"No," I started out weakly, but I couldn't help but let my eye's slowly shut as they grew heavier. My body felt like a ton at the moment. ____

____"Yes, my sweet. Sleep.." ____

____"Pan!" Came a faint voice. But I recognized it as one of my servant's, Verlabell. "Pan!" And soon everything when Black.____

____The next morning, I found myself on my Balcony, staring out into the trashed city. My balled fist sat on the railing, as I tried to remember.. But it was no good. Everything..I remember Everything, But His face.. I couldn't remember what what he looked like. ____

____Angrily, I turned back and entered my room. I stood in the center of the enormous room and stared at the ground, but as I did so, I noticed this charm: A Necklace. I recognized it as a sterling silver sphere bali Pendent. The small ball had elegant swirl's, with small diamond on each branch. But what really made the jewelry stand out was the a small dark blue orb swirling around in the center. ____

____'Good morning, Princess.' Came a foreign voice. ____

____I turned my head, slightly startled. At first, I thought someone was in the room with me, but after realizing that I was alone, I started to get even more scared. ____

____'Please, you may not need to worry,' The voice spoke again.____

____It sound's as if the voice was in my head.. But that was crazy.____

____"Who's there!" I exclaimed, balling my fist. I reached behind me and pulled out my power pole and held it in front of me. ____

____"Princess Pan.." The voice sounded more present now. From the corner of my eye, I seen the necklace glowed brightly as if it came to life. "Don't fret, Mistress."____

____I glanced down at the necklace with wide eye's. My first reaction was to yank it off, but then it spoke to me. "You mustn't fret for I mean you no harm."____

____"What are you- How are You-" I was at a lost for word's.____

____"Please, let me explain.." It started. "My name is Tomoya, and I will be the key to your success in life. I will assist you on your journey, as I have the power you require." ____

____"Impossible! You can't say thing's like that-"____

____"If you do not believe me, try to take me off of you." And I did. Reaching up to find the clasp, I quickly grew angry as it wouldn't come un-done. I tried to lifted it over my head but only half way in doing so, a shock is what I felt go through my entire body, and I yelled in pain. ____

____"Now you see. We-"____

____"Y-you..Shocked me." I quivered from the after-shock.____

____"Only to prevent you from separating us. I will Die without you, and you'll too die without me. And I couldn't let that happen. Like I said before, ________I could offer you so much."____

____Shaking my head, I asked, "Like what?"____

____"Skill's. Power. Knowledge. Guidance. These is what you need for your quest."____

____"Quest?"____

____"Yes. I know in your heart, you feel angry. Abandon. You want to kill, and I could help you."____

____Kill? What was this..this piece of jewelry talking about? Wait, I'm Talking to Jewelry..________"Jewelry can't talk.."____

____"Correct, but I'm no ordinary pendant, as I demonstrated when I shocked you.."____

____I stayed quiet for a moment as I slowly proceed this. My Home planet had just gotten into War with a race I still don't know of, My necklace is speaking to me, and it Shocked me..And it keep's mentioning of some Quest... "..You mentioned a quest..What kind of quest?"____

____"Princess. I can feel everything your feeling. Your feeling helpless, anger, and most Importantly Small. I can help you accomplish your goal. I can take all the feeling you have away if you would just let me assist you."____

____"Accomplish what? You keep speaking such nonsense."____

____"You Do want to take revenge on the person who caused trouble for you and your people, don't you?"____

____I bit my lip lightly. How the heck did he know this stuff? I hadn't spoke to anyone of this, as the War was Just yesterday, yet this..Pendant knew everything! "He possibly killed your Second Older Brother as well. His ship Did leave right after the raid started." He Continued on. ____

____"How do you know all this?" I found myself asking. ____

____"Like I said, now that I'm apart of you, I know everything you know, and I could teach you everything I know." ____

____"Impossible! How can't know Everything. We Just met!"____

____"Correct..Let me put this in other word's so you can understand. I know everything that happened since yesterday, and hopefully, I will learn more if you agree to let me assist you."____

____"..."____

____"Please, Princess. Allow me to show you what you are capable of."____

____"I can't."____

____"And why not?"____

____"Because then that mean's I'll have to leave my Mother behind. And I'm not going to put her through that. I won't do it. I'm all she's has." I whispered the last part.____

____"By you accomplishing this goal, you will help her by bring her closer to her dear loved one's. Your two Brother's. Though, I can't say for your Father.."____

____"What happened to my Father?" I questioned. Many Ideas popped into my mind but only one stood out the most.____

____"..."____

____"Tomoya." My voice was more forceful. I was slightly shocked with my own tone of voice, but it couldn't be helped. "What. Happened?"____

____I heard him give a little sigh before speaking. "I'm sorry, my Dear Mistress, he didn't survive the raid."____

____I sunk to my knee's as I stared straight ahead. My heart sunk into my chest as I could feel myself trembling slightly. H-he..Died...? "That Fool!" I bit bitterly. "Always playing the damn hero. He couldn't Possibly believe he was anything else beside's a human." I was wrong. He wasn't a brave Warrior, he was weak. A sad excuse for a King. He was rarely Here to begin with! He threw all the responsibilities onto My Mother's shoulder's and took of to Kami know's where! ____

____"Princess, Please calm yourself. This is why I'm here." ____

____I couldn't help but let the tear's fall down my cheek's. I angrily wipe them away, erasing all the trail's of any tear's from my face before moving my leg's so I could wrap my arm's around them, resting my chin on it.. ____

____"What is on our mind, Mistress?"____

_"..Tell me more about you teaching me..."_

____I slowly made my way down the spiral stair's. I was now dressed into a Dark lavender dress. It's corset was the perfect fit, white design's on either side's. Four layer's of ruffle's in front. The dress flowed outward and down til it touched the crimson carpet. that reached As I made my way down the stair's, I couldn't help but feel full of energy. My hair hung loose, passing my tail bone. ____

____Making my way toward's the Dinning Room, I could hear hushed voice's. One belonged to my Mother, that I knew for sure, and the other One belonged to my Personal Servant, Verlabell, which I was shocked to find her there with my Mother.. The only time she would be seen with My Mother would be if she was to be informed of something involving with me, or in trouble, which was a rare thing. But by the sound of my Mother's tone, I could only assume it was the latter.________  
><em>___

____I stayed just behind the door's, listening closely to their conversation's.____

____"When I walked into her room, I found it on her! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Yelled my Mother in her hushed voice. After a few moment's, she let out a sigh before apologizing. "My Apologies, I should have never yelled."____

____The Women that sat across from the Queen held an emotionless expression. "You shouldn't apologies, my lady, for it was all my fault for not keeping a close eye on the Princess____.________.____" Verlabell exclaimed, bowing her head. After a few moment's, she spoke once more. ________"What do you suppose we do?" Verlabell asked.____

____"I honestly, don't know..." Chichi sighed. "I was afraid, afraid to take it off of her, fear he might had done something to her if I tried."____

____"Why didn't you come to get me. I would have dealt with the problem as it was my fault it happened."____

____"It wasn't your fault, Verlabell." Her lip's perched tightly as she shooked her head lightly. "I just Don't understand How she managed to get it."____

____'Go inside.' Tomoya's voice echoed in my mind lowly, and I gave a nod. Pushing open the door's, I took two step's forward. "Mother..Verlabell?" I watched as They both snapped their head's in my direction. My Mother's expression: startled, while Verlabell's remained emotionless.____

____After my Mother invited me to join the table, I sat opposite from Verlabell. I glanced between the two. My Mother looked to be in thought, as Verlabell stared past my head, also lost in thought. ____

____As Breakfast was served, I didn't know what had come over me, but I was feeling rage. I was so angry for My Father's supposedly departure, t____he word's he spoke to my those night's, ____his death, Goten's departure and possibly death, and to top it off, the war we was at with some unknown planet I've had no knowledge of. ____

____Dropping my fork on my plate, I felt my hand's curl up into tight fist's. I abruptly stood up from my seat, my fist clashed with the wooden table, my face hard as I stared at two in front of me. "I want to how to fight!" ____

____This of course's startle's my mother once more. Once she regain's her composer, she stared at me with hard eye's. She then scold's me for my action's, but I waved her off. "I want to learn how to fight." I repeated, but more forcefully now. ____

____This then leaded into an argument, but it seemed like luck was on my side as Verlabell backed me up on the matter, explaining it would be necessary if something like the War happened again, and neither was around.____

____She looked between us both. "Fine." My Mother bit out. "But only as self-defense. You will not harm any one who seek's no evil whatsoever." My mom snapped.____

____I nodded. Of course I wouldn't hurt the weak. I wasn't some kind of monster. ____

____So Verlabell offered to teach me. At first, I thought it was a joke, but after getting my butt handed to me multiple time's, I started to take her seriously. Who knew she was skilled in fighting? ____

____So our training kept up until I reached the age 16. The same age of each of my older sibling's turned when they was whisked away by my Father. ____

____As I rode upon the float, I waved nervously into the crowd. I still wasn't fond of standing out in front of them to this day. Million pair's of eye's on me..Just the thought of it alone was scary. I was glad I didn't have to give a speech like Gohan did. ____

____But beside's that, I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to be taken away just like them; Gohan and Goten. I also couldn't help but wonder if that sick Bastard was getting a kick out of this. Killing my Father and Possibly my second older brother, Goten. ____

____Hopefully, they missed him, and he set foot on what ever Planet the ship was set to. Would I ever cross path's with them? ____

____As I started to make my way around, everyone was enjoying themselves. The Festival was lively! Music booming, lot's of food going around, everyone's dancing happily. ____

____A lot has happened through these three year's, and I could say for the better. Of course no one could ever forget about the War that occurred three year's ago, the same day as my Birthday, but everything took a turn, and it lead to something great. They know had a Princess who was in training. I was going to fight for my people, and I would make it know someday.____

____'Why not now?'____

____"Huh?"____

____'You wish to make it known that you'll fight for the one's you love, Correct?'____

____"W-well, yes but-"____

____'They can't have a strong Princess who's struggle's to accomplish her fear's of speaking in front of a small crowd.'____

____"I-I'm not scared of speaking in front of a crowd!" I argued. But in the inside, I was shaking just thinking about it. ____

____'Then Prove me wrong, Princess.'____

____Once I returned to the palace, I marched up to the throne room, my face determined. Throwing open the door's, I seen my Mother sitting in her rightful spot. "I need to make a speech to all of Earth."____

____Now with her and Verlabell tailing behind me, I pushed opened the glass door's and stepped forward onto the balcony. I placed my hand's on the railing and stared up at the humongous crowd. ____

____"Pan, what is this all about?" Came My Mother. I turned to see a small smile on her face. I too was smiling weakly on the inside. This would be something unforgettable.____

____"You'll see." I responded. Turning back around, I once again, faced the crowd. Clearing my throat, I took a deep breath. ____

____Today, I would make my voice be heard...____

____"Ladies, and Gentlemen. I have an announcement to make." A small smile made it's way toward's my face, but that was nothing as the anger inside me build. "It still scare's me to speak like this to you all, but this is something I've needed to accomplish if I'm ever going to become Queen one day. You need a Queen, like the one you have right now, and I'm aiming to be just like her, Possibly better." I joked. I knew in my heart I could never accomplish something like My Mother has. It just something I could do as perfectly as her.____

____"I am truly proud to be your Princess, and it's an honor to know I have so many people care about me, My Family, and everything we believe in! Ever since that day, Your First Prince had departure, I was so confused to really understand what was fully going on, the same could be said about Prince Goten as well. And I never Imagine Goten to leave as well. You know, These Rumor's of him dying, it hurt's me that some of you could believe that.. But you want to know what I think? What I believe? I believe that he's still out there, Fighting for us.. And I want to do the same." I took a deep breath. ____

____"So, It hurt's me yet, I'm happy to tell you..That Today, is the day where I bid my goodbye's!" I didn't have to turn around to see my mother's confused face, and Verlabell''s eyebrow's rising up slightly. "I will be leaving shortly to seek for the Bastard who kill Your King, My Father, And possibly your second Prince, Prince Goten. I Will find him, And I'll have him begging for his life!" I placed a hand over my heart. "You all been with me ever since the beginning, and I want to thank you all by accomplishing this goal. You all deserve better, and I want to be the one to hand it too you!" Bowing, I took a step back before giving them my back to face my outraged Mother. ____

____"Throne room, NOW!" She hissed.____

____In the Throne room...____

____"YOU ARE NOT STEPPING ONE FOOT OFF THIS PLANET, FOR I WILL STOP YOU MYSELF!" Boomed My Mother's voice. ____

____I flinched at my Mother's tone. I couldn't say for my Servant as Nothing see's to be frightening to her. But in the inside, I knew her ear's was ringing slightly. Who's wouldn't? The Said Servant stood just a few feet behind me.____

____"Mother please, If you would just-"____

____"NO. I don't wan to hear another word!" Chichi snapped. "Honestly Pan, What on Earth has gotten into-"____

____"I know you miss him, and I want to bring him back to you!" I found myself yelling over her voice. My head hung low, avoiding her harsh glaze. " Father, Gohan, and Goten. I can.." My voice trembled slightly. "I can if you would just let me-"____

____"I. Said. NO. I will not loose another. I'm sorry, but I can't!"____

____"And you won't!" I argued, my head snapping up. My glaze harden just like her's "You can't keep me locked up in here forever."____

____"Pan.." She started. ____

____"Please, Mother. I can do it. I just need your blessing." I begged. Why was it hard for her to understand I needed to do this? I could do it, I just Know I can! I could feel my eye's watering slightly, as I stared into her face.____

____Chichi perched her lip's tightly, as her feature's soften slightly. "...Very well..Then if you wish to do this, then you must take another along with you on your journey." ____

____"Mother, I can handle it one my own-"____

____"You will take the suggestion I give you or the deal is off!" She crossed her arm's over her chest. "What shall it be?"____

____I had to think. Who could I really rely on to help, guide me, and I can trust. 'I know, my best friend, Yukio Yamazaki. Yeah, he'd be a real big help! He's smart, think's rationally, and give's good tip's. Perfect! And he knew about Tomoya as well.'____

____'Only if he was present,' Tomoya exclaimed. ____

____'But he's coming back today. He promised he would.' ____

____"Well? We haven't got all day, Pan." Chichi sighed. She truly hope's for me to rethink about this, but I couldn't. I can't. My mind's already made up. This is what I want. I need to do this!____

____I opened my mouth to speak when his voice entered my mind once more. "Choose Verlabell."____

____'My face faltered as I looked down to the floor. ..Are you certain?'____

____"Indeed. She will become of great use for your journey. Did you forget, your still in training. There will be no room to socialize if you want to achieve this goal." ____

____'If you say so,' I lifted my head back up and stared at my Mother. "Alright. I choose, Verlabell." ____

____She shifted her eye's toward's the side in thought before nodding in approval. "Hm. Very well. You will be leaving in a week's notice, Not today." ____

____"Agree." I bowed. I was kind of glad she said in a week's notice, and wouldn't let me go today. I could just break the new's to her and leave on the same day. That's what My Father did, and I would Not follow in his foot step's. I Forbid it! ____

____I turned to Verlabell. "Would you please join me on my journey?"____

____She bowed. "Of course, Princess. I'm glad to be of use to you." ____

____I smiled at her. Yes, it was good to have someone Like Verlabell...____

____~~~~~~~~n.n____

____"It's nice you see you, Yukio." I smiled at him. ____

____"Likewise, My Princess." The Said teen bowed, and my Mother smiled kindly at his behavior.____

____"Why don't you two head off, catch up on thing's, and Pan." She gave me a stern look. "Behave yourself."____

____"Of course, Mother." We both bowed before leaving the Throne room. ____

____Once we entered my bed chamber's, I closed the door behind us tightly and turned around, only to be hit on the head with his fist. I quickly nursed my head and glared lightly at him. "What was that for?!"____

____"Your leaving?!" He questioned angrily, crossing his arm's over his chest. ____

____I frozed for a brief moment, before standing up straight. "Oh..So you've heard.."____

____"It was all over the New's. How can I not?! Specially when everyone is talking bout it around me!" I looked down, feeling guilty. "Why didn't you tell me Sooner?"____

____"I was but, lot's of thing's happened. I just want to become strong, a strong Queen, Just like my Mother-"____

____"And you will be." He spoke softly. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I didn't hesitate in hugging him back. "You would be the best Queen we've ever had.. And I can't wait to see you take the Crown. I would be with you every step of the way.."____

____I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "But I do feel bad for who ever's going to Marry you as you can be a handful at time's." He joked. ____

____"Oh shut up!" I laughed, pushing away from him. I walked over toward's my bed and climbed on it, leaning against the head board. I patted the seat next to me. He did as he was Silently told and sat next to me. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed lightly.____

____"What's troubling you?" His voice broke the silence. ____

____"It's just..A big step.. I don't know when I'll return..IF I will return."____

____"You mustn't speak of such thing's, Pan. Specially with all that training you do. I still got bruises from last month!"____

____"But there's many many new face's that I know I'll have to face to reach for what I'm searching for. I just don't know how I'm going to do it."____

____Yukio opened his mouth to speak but Tomoya beated him to it. "Don't under estimate yourself, Mistress. You've grown and became more responsible these past year's. I believe your ready to Handel such tasks."____

____"Tomoya's right, Pan. You can do this! I wish I was able to go with you though."____

____My eye's brightened up. "You could. It'll be the four of us. Me, You, Tomoya, and Verlabell. It'll be Fun!" I exclaimed. I quickly pulled him down into a hug, pressing my face against his. "Please, oh, Please say you'll come!" I begged, tightening my grip on him.____

____"Pan..I Can't!" He breath out. But I didn't let up.____

____"Your just saying that!" ____

____"Can't...Breath!"____

____Sighing loudly, I let go and he took multiple deep breath's. When he regained himself, he turned to see me pouting slightly at him. His face flustered a bit. "Pan, don't look at me like that."____

____But I only pouted even more, leaning into him. "Yukio.." I started.____

____"I'll just slow you down. I can't do that to you." He said, getting up. I followed his movement and stood to my feet as well.____

____"You won't. I-"____

____"Yes I will and you know it!" He sighed, shaking his head. "You need to do this on your own..I won't always be there, but you know I wish I was."____

____I wrapped my arm's around his waist, pulling his form closer to mine. "Yukio.." I sighed. "I know you'll always be there for me..You'll be here when I get back."____

____He turned around and returned the hug's. "Of course I would. I would be waiting for you." ________I looked up at him. "I-I mean, your Arrival, eheh.." He laughed nervously, avoiding my glaze. ____

____Stepping on my toes, I leaned in and gave him a peak on the cheek before giving him another hug. "Your the Best friend anybody could ask for.."____

____"Pan.. I-I..I need to tell you something.."____

____I glanced up at him. "What?"____

____I seen his face tinted slightly as he gulped lightly. "I-uh..I g-got you something!" He quickly said, pulling away from me. He quickly fished into his pocket's and shoved a small box in my face. ____

____I blinked twice..Somehow, I knew this isn't what he had meant when he said he needed to tell me something. I could tell by the way he was acting. ____

____I opened the box to see a bracelet with three different type's of charm's.. One of Our Planet, One of a Princess crown, and the last one, of a half heart. ____

____I looked up to see him holding the other half around his neck and stare at it in awe. I'm surprised I've haven't even noticed it until now..____

____I couldn't help but pull him into yet Another hug. "Won't you spend the night?" I asked.____

____He smiled down at me as he held me close. "Sure.." We stayed like that for a while, but I didn't care. I just wanted to spend as much time as I can with him. "Panny," I love how his voice sounded Perfect when calling my by that name. "You know I would do anything to Protect you, Right?"____

____I nodded. "I would do the same," I whispered.____

____"I would do everything in my power to keep you alive, even..Even if it mean's costing me my life..."____

____I looked at him, with a shocked yet somewhat angry expression. "What?"____

____His face became serious now. "You heard what I said, Pan."____

____I pulled back slightly, frowning up at him. "I'm sorry but you will not do such thing."____

____"I'm sorry but this is something that will have to Ignore of what you say on the matter. I care too much about you, Pan.."____

____"Not that much to risk your own life!"____

_"Yes, I do! Don't tell me such thing!" He pulled out of the hug and gripped my arm's tightly. "I care for too much that it Hurt's!" He exclaimed, hanging his head low, that his bang's brushed my forehead. "I-I..I love you, Pan."_

_I couldn't help but let out a small gasp as I frozed in place. _

_He lifted up his head and for the first time, he glared at me. "Don't ever say such word's to me Ever again.." And with that, he pulled me forward, his lip's crashing on to mine's. _

_I couldn't help myself and stumbled back, but he followed me and held me closer than before._

_When he pulled away, I took a deep breath, and blinked twice.. I could still feel the heat burning my cheek's, and I avoided his glaze. It was only until then I was being pulled into a tight embrace. "I will wait for you, but I won't stand and watch you fall without doing something. You are Very precious to me...And even if you can't accept my feeling's, I just want you to know..I Love you, with all my heart.."_

_"Yukio..." I looked up to him and brushed away the tear's that flowed down his face. _

_"Please, Even if it's not true..Tell me..that you love me..."_

_"Yukio.."_

_"Please!"_

_"..I-I love you, Yukio.." _

_He leaned down and brought our lip's together once more. Weakly and nervously, I kissed him back.. But I myself couldn't tell if I was lying..Or not..._

_The day of my departure has finally come, _

_I stood outside, my arm's crossed, face hard, as it was silence around me. Everyone has come to see me and Verlabell off.. _

_Feeling a small tug on my armor, and i looked down to see a small girl. She held up a bouquet of Star flower's. I crouched down to her height and placed a hand over her head, giving her a small smile. "Thank you," I said taking the bouquet. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head before standing. _

_She bowed and I watched the small child run back to her family. It was only then, I was being ambushed by News Reporter's. _

_"Princess, Few question's: How long do you think It'll take you to accomplished this goal."_

_He shoved the Mic into my face and I blinked twice. I looked straight into the Camera."I-I don't know, probably a few year's. There's only so many Planet's he could be cowering behind."_

_"What brought you to feel the need to take on revenge of the person who killed our beloved king and Prince."_

_"He took someone that mean's too much for us Not to take revenge."_

_"Do you believe you'll be alright. There's so many enemies out there."_

_"I.."_

_'Yes,' _

_"I think I could handle my own. But I'm not going out there to make any enemies. That would only bring harm to my people which I will not do."_

_"What do you have to say for the people who care's deeply about you?"_

_"That I love all of them. I love every single being on this Planet. To my mother, and my best friend, Yuiko Yamazaki, I Will return in one piece, You needn't worry for I do have Verlabell by my side every step of the way. I love you both and I know you'll do everything in your power to keep a close eye on this Planet. Stay safe." I blew a kiss into the Camera before turning back to stare at the ship. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see My Mother, and Yukio.. I caught my breath with my Mother pulled me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arm's around her, and sighed lowly. "Keep your word, Pan." She muttered into my ear._

_"I will." When we pulled back, I laughed sadly as we both had tear's in our eye's. "I will bring them back, I Promise."_

_I then turned to face my friend. I walked until there was only little space between us, and pulled him into a tight hug, which he returned. "Be careful, Pan."_

_"But of course. I do have to return to you guy's and tell You guy's about my adventure, don't I?" I heard him chuckle lightly before pulling back._

_"Here," He held out a small envelope. I took it, but gave him a curious glance. "I want you to read it when your million's of mile's away."_

_"Is this..." I started, but he cut me off._

_"Not all of it.. I only told you part of it." He explained, a small blush on his face. _

_"I see.." I look up at him and gave him a small smile. _

_"I'm keeping my word to you.. I'll wait for you,"_

_"Yukio you can't..there's a chance where I might not even come back-"_

_"You will. I know you will.." Giving me another hug, I felt his lip's on top of my head,_

_Pulling away from the hug, I seen Verlabell waiting near the ship patiently. I sighed lowly. "Guess this is goodbye,"_

_"Yeah.."_

_Sighing once more, I turned and started to walk toward's the ship. _

_My life was about to change, I don't know for the better or for worst, but I'm ready to face what ever is thrown my way head-on. _

_But I couldn't help but feel sadden. I was leaving my people for who know's how long. But I promised to return..I couldn't break that promise._

_I followed Verlabell onto the ship, taking slow step's. I knew I couldn't back down now. _

_"I promise.." I whispered into the wind, and with that, I gave them my back and disappeared into thee ship. _

_The ship roared with life, and it wasn't long before we shot up into the sky. _

__And this is where I'm determined to prove myself worthy. __

__This..is where my life changed...__

__~~~~~~~~n.n__

**-,- Well, this story was inspired the song, "Angel of Darkness," Nightcore Version.**

**The song was up as the opening, but Had to remove it because it was a Problem claimed by people who seek's/cause's problem for author's. **

**Please leave a Real Review (About the story Plot and such), and I'll see you all next time.**

**Laterz! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lolgirllisa: I actually laughed at you review. Thank you lol.**

**Writeronfire27: Thank you, I'll try!**

**Loreena: Thank you! I am also curious to how this continue's. I was so excited with this Idea I had to post it. Sorta like, "Controlled Differently," So hopefully, more Idea's will come smoothly.**

**You all brought smile's to my face, and still do to this day! Thank you! ~Han'd you all flower crown's.~ n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: The day of one of Princess' celebration, is the day where her life take's a turn, causing her to become distant. All in All, you get a scared life, lost's of dear loved one's, and a silent killer.. Year's later, she rise's from the ashes with a goal: To kill. She will kill anyone who stand's in her way from reaching her target. ..If only she would have known He was close than she would have thought.<strong>

**"I'm not leaving without you by my side..."**

**~~~~~~~~n.n**

Chapter 1:

Sweat poured down my face, My breathing raging. I could feel my anger boiling over greatly as I glared at the Women who stood before me. She didn't even break a sweat as she stood to the other side of the room, looking at me with an emotionless face as usual.

"Focus," Her voice was half heatedly, but stricked.

I sneered at her as I tightened my already balled fist and charged at her. I threw wild punches at her, aiming to land a spot Anywhere. I grew angrier as she just reflected it with her own.

Dropping down and swifting my leg from under feet, she easily dodged it and kicked me int he back of my head. The kick was Powerful as it sent me off rolling to the other side of the room.

"Try attacking at a different Perspective," Tomoya's voice ranged loud and clear in my ear's. I bared my teeth together as I glared at her. I've tried that three time's. It was useless. She knew my fighting style by heart. There's no way in trying. "Don't give up, Mistress. Carefully observe your opponent."

Observe her? I glanced over at Verlabell's figure. She was dressed in nothing but a dark grey spandex jump suit. Her Long hair was pulled back into a high Pony-tail.

Getting to my feet, my leg's felt like giving out on the spot, but I couldn't give up just yet. I needed to finish off today's Practice for the make up from last week.

I started out running toward's her. Verlabell got into a fighting stance and waited for me to near.

I aimed a kick to her side, but she quickly retaliated with grabbing my ankle and easily twisting my whole body. Knowing she was going to do such, I aimed another kick at her before I landed on my hand in a hand stand and flipping back. I looked up at her to see the same annoying expressionless face of her.

I walked toward's her, eyeing every movement she made, just as she was doing to me. My hand's quickly formed into fist's as I neared her. Once I was close enough, I threw my arm aiming at her face. She grabbed my fist, and before I could even realize it, she had pulled me forward and managed to maneuver behind me, my arm's crossed in front of me as she held my wrist's behind me.

I struggled to break free but after a few minute's, I fell to my knee's with her still holding me.

"Your distracted." She said bluntly. I snatched my wrist's as she loosened her grip on me and held them to my chest. "And your still in no shape to train."

"I can still fight!" I argued.

"Fighting Session over." She exclaimed, walking away from me. I watched as she left the Training room, leaving me alone.

"What is on your mind?" Tomoya questioned.

"It's Nothing,"

"It can't be nothing if it's affecting your training."

"It wasn't affecting my training. I..I just need more rest is all." I slowly rose of the ground and stumbled my way toward's the door. I leaned on the wall for support of my leg and made my way toward's my chamber's.

My door was already open and I heard faint water running. As I neared the source of the noise, Verlabell walked out of the Bathroom. "Should I help you bathe again?"

"No, I think I could manage on my own." I muttered. Pushing pass her, I closed the door behind me and leaned on it, sighing. Already the heat from the tub hit me.

As I started to strip myself, I carefully stepped into the tub and sat down. I shivered lightly as my body was quick to warm up.

It's been 6 month's, 3 week's, 3 day's since I've left home and started my Journey to travel Space.

I noticed how I started to change..And I didn't like it. I've Became more Colder, more angrier, More Violent... But it wasn't because of me alone, it was because of this driven passion to find this Killer.

I could remember the first day we set out, I had no clue to what he looked like, nor sound like, as Most of my memory was lost, But surprisingly I remembered that Verlabell was there to somehow rescue me from his clutches.. She told me that day that she remember clearly of who he was and that she never forget a face. I was glad I have her along with me for this Journey for else I'd be completely lost and off track.

Just the thought of my Own Father, dead. It was just unthinkable.. And Gohan and Goten...Gohan was still alive, Probably. I wouldn't know. But for Goten, Chance's are, he is dead. But I still believe he's out there, fighting for his life, which I admire about him. He was never the one to give in so easily.

I shooked my head. I couldn't think about this..Not again..Not now... I need to just push all that aside and focus on what's at hand. My training. That's it.

I stood out of the tub and reached for the towel. Patting myself dry, I walked out and into my room where Verlabell waited. After letting her wrap my new injuries, I sent her on her way and laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling of the ship.

I know my heart has changed, but my mind hasn't. I was going to find this killer and have him begging on his knee's for mercy! I will go and hunt down my older sibling's and make our way home, and Then and only then I will rest...

I heard a familiar bell and I sighed. I slowly sat up and made my way toward's the door. The pain didn't hold back as I made several twisted expression's.

Once I sat down at the table, I didn't waste any time in digging in. Pain or not, I wasn't going to hold back, specially since I missed breakfast for training. Yeah, probably Not the best Idea..

I stopped in mid-bite as I looked up at Verlabell to see her just watching me. "What?"

"Your more hungrier than before.." Her face remained emotionless, but her voice hinted a surprise tone.

"Yeah, so?"

She stood up from her seat and took my half empty plate and started to refill it. "Lately you've been eating a lot.." She started.

My eyebrow's furrowed. "What are you trying to say?!" I snapped.

"..Nothing..." She placed my plate down in front of me and exited the dinning area. I watched her leave before turning back to my plate. I lifted my fork up but stopped as I sighed, dropping it back onto the Plate. Why do I always take my anger out on her? She didn't do anything wrong. She never did, Yet I still do it.

"I'm surprised she didn't even threaten me to turn the ship around and force me to find another replacement.." I muttered.

"Mistress, You've been more frustrated..May'be a small break from your vigorous training wouldn't hurt." Tomoya tried.

"I don't need a break, I'm perfectly fine!" I snapped. Once I realized I did it again, I face palmed myself. "I'm sorry.."

"No need to apologize, Mistress.."

Pushing my seat back, I rose from my seat and made my way toward's the door. I walked down the hall toward's her bed chamber's and toward's her door. Without knocking, I opened the door. The room was pitch black, but my eye's was already use to such darkness. I seen her figure already in bed, her back facing me.

I slowly entered the room and closed the door behind me before slowly making my way toward's the bed. Climbing in, I got under the cover's and faced her. Her dark Blue eye's glazing into mine. "I'm sorry.."

I leaned into her touch as She placed a hand on my cheek, giving me a smile she only give's me. I couldn't help but smile back. It felt good to only have something some one only give's you. I treasure her smile, always..

I snuggled closer to her and she changed position's so she was laying on her back so I could place my head on her shoulder.

She know's I never mean to be disrespectful toward's her, or Tomoya... It's just Too much to take in! I know I've been training like a mad person, but I just can't stop. What if were attack by ship's passing by -which has happen several time's.. What if Verlabell need's me at her side in battle, -Even though she will refuse no matter what the cost is, I can't just sit on the side line's. I can't lose another by doing nothing by watching as their live's slip through my hand's for my sake.. I just can't...

I closed my eye's and let sleep take over...

_Beep..Beep..Beep!_

My eye's shot open as a siren went off loudly in my ear.. I shot up but regretted it as Pain shot up in my body. I groaned out loudly but held myself in place the best way I could as the ship started shaking violently.

I let out a scream as I was forced onto the floor by the sudden force. I rolled over to the other side of the room, my back hitting the wall with a sick thud. Just what the heck was going on?!

I heard the door being thrown open but I don't know if it was Verlabell or because of the force form the ship. My thought's was answered when I felt a pair of hand's on my being. Verlabell lifted me into her arm's and she carried me out into the control room. She strapped me in my seat before rushing toward's the control Panel...

"Verlabell.."I moaned out, the pain was unbearable.

"Just a few more minute's..." Is what I heard before I blacked out...

Verlabell was struggling to keep the ship steady. The ship gave another Violent shook, causing her to almost loose her footing. Typing in a few button's, a small tap was put on the screen. It was the Camera behind us. It showed many ship's behind out's, shooting blast's at the ship.

Her eyebrow's furrowed slightly as she typed in a few coordinate's and pulled a lever.

In second's, the ship had disappeared from sight. The shooting has ceased, and unknowing to the enemies, we quietly slipped away...

Typing in a few more coordinate's, she programmed the ship to land on the nearest Planet (with all the necessities for a human) before putting it on auto-pilot. Repair was needed. Badly.

Verlabell let a soft sigh in relief before turning to my somewhat slumped form. She walked toward's me and gathered me in her arm's.

She placed my limp body on her bed before tucking me in. She got in on her side and held me close to her form.

Even in my sleep, I could still feel her warmth...

_Beep...Beep...Beep!_

Verlabell's eye's shot open as the Siren went off once more. Quickly gathering me in her arm's, and quickly made her way down to the control room.

After strapping me in, she took her place and strapped herself in before looking at the control panel. A tap was pulled in the middle of the screen. Her eye's quickly scanned the word's before sighing in relief.

_"The ship with be landing on Planet Droid in..23 Second's.." _Came the ship's voice.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**R&R**

**This story was inspired the song, "Angel of Darkness," Nightcore Version.**

**Please tell me what you think, what you feel on this story, should I continue? Any Comment's. (No Flaming. Still sensitive til this day.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lolgirllisa: Here you go, and sorry for the long wait. And don't worry, she might get a little better. Lol._**

**_Writeronfire27: I'm glad you really like this. Lol, yes, and here you go!_**

**_Sanyasani96: Well all I could say is, "Here you go," So..Here you go! XD Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2:<em>

_Beep..Beep..Beep..._

The ship shooked violently as it was surrounded by flame's as we broke into the planet's atmosphere. The alarm was set off as more Tab's was pulled up, warning her about the ship's condition, which wasn't good. Her eye's quickly scanned the word's written, them turning perplex as she gathered information. She didn't understand how the ship could have taken so much damage in so little time. It wasn't like how it was before when our ship was almost hijacked by these space thug's.

Pressing one button, all the tab's disappeared, which gave her a huge view of the incoming Planet. She watched in silence as the ship grew closer toward's the Planet.

_Landing in 5 second's!_

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

The ship had crashed through many building's that was lined up, one behind another, and after the fifth one, it remained lodged within the building, only the front window being showed.

Verlabell had grabbed my form just in time as glass was found lodged in my seat, and held me close. We both laid motionless against the glass, me completely out cold, while her vision grew blurrier by the minute. She couldn't move, but she didn't let out not one single noise as a piece of of thee broken glass was deep within her mid-section. And through all the pain, her strength around me didn't loosen up not once.

A loud crack could be heard, and before she could even register it, we both broke through the glass. The next time Verlabell opened her eye's, darkness filled the corner's, slowly making it's way closer, darkening her sight. She didn't the darkness that consumed her well being, and laid limp on the ground with me in her arm's, the last thing she seen was the ship in a total wreck...

My eye's slowly opened to see a white blur. A small groan escaped my mouth as I felt a major headache quickly appearing. Just what the hell happened?

_"Pan,"_

My body felt like a ton at the moment. It hurted when I breathe, and I felt incredible weak.

_"Pan!"_

I knew that voice..It belonged to Tomoya...

I raised a shakily hand to my chest to feel nothing.

"I'm over here, child. I can feel your energy draining. Quickly, put me on."

Gripping my shoulder, I turned myself onto my side, and breathed heavily. There, he sat on the night stand, just a few inches away from me.

What was he doing off of me, is what I want to know. But I couldn't think of an answer as I felt myself growing even more weaker.

Moving closer, I managed to get my hand o the edge of the small table, but I didn't succeed as I fell of the bed.

But I didn't stop. I couldn't.. Pulling myself up, I groaned as I managed to get into a sitting position. I quickly grabbed the amulet and fell back on the ground, also managing to knock over a glass of water. I slipped him over my head and sighed in relief as I could feel my energy slowly restoring. ""

_"Are you alright, Mistress?"_

Once most of my breathing was back to normal, I nodded faintly. "I'm fine." I looked up toward's the white ceiling. "Where are we?" I muttered.

"Apparently, at a hospital. You and Verlabell to a nasty fall. I was shocked you woke up a day later."

My eye's widen. "A Day Later?!" I quickly sat up and looked around frantically. Just as he said, We was in a hospital.

I jumped to my feet. "Where's Verlabell?"

_"I assume she's also here, Mistress. Don't concern over her, she is capable of handling herself."_

"How can I not worry! If she's injured, we'll be here even longer!" I stormed my way toward's the door. I tried sliding the door opened, only to find it locked. I glared at the door, trying harder. I raised a hand, a bright light engulfing around my hand. Cracking my fist, I punched the door.

_"Was that Really necessary?"_

"Hn. It seem's as if they was trying to lock us in here." I simply stated. "No hospital is suppose to lock a patient in their room."

_"Very well, but I'm pretty sure you just drew attention to yourself, which isn't what we really need at the moment."_

"Whatever. We'll be out of here soon." And with that, I entered the hall. Just as he predicted, many Nurse's glanced our way. I glared at all of them before turning left.

I didn't bother turning toward's them as they quickly jumped out of my way. They should be afraid, having the nerves to lock me in there like that. There lucky I don't trash the place...

I opened the next door and looked toward's the bed. There, was an older man, who looked at me with a bewildered expression. I just tossed him a small glare before heading toward's the next door.

"What should we do?" Questioned a Nurse.

"We can't even go in a 5 foot radius of the child without being blasted!" Exclaimed another one.

"I'll get the Doctor! He'll would know what to do!"

_"You needn't be hasty, Mistress,"_

"Can't you help me find her so we could leave." I snapped.

"Who is she talking to?" Another Nurse muttered.

"She probably hit her head pretty hard. Arg! She shouldn't be up and walking, where's the Doctor?"

I turned toward's all of them, glaring my hardest. "Is there something you wish to say?" They all held up there hand's in defense, shaking their head's wildly. "No!" They all squeaked.

After waiting a few second's, meeting all their scared glaze's, I turned back. "Hn." I met the glaze's of the one's in front of me before glaring straight ahead, and began walking. Once I reached the end of the hall, I looked down both hall's before turning back around sharply, causing them all to jumped in there spot's. "Where is the Women who came here with me?"

"She's in the room beside you," One of them answered, pointing back down the hall.

I didn't say anything and turned back down the hall. Opening the door, I looked to see Verlabell still asleep. I mentally sighed in relief and walked further into the room until I stood at the side of the bed.

She had many scratches and patches over her form. I almost lost my demeanor as my expression soften, but just as it changed, my stoic looked quickly resurfaced. We couldn't loose anymore time. Who know's how long we've been here. The enemy could be getting further, and just the thought of him killing off someone else just make's my blood boil.

"Verlabell," I said sternly. She didn't even flinch.

_"She must've tooken a lot of damage when the ship crashed.." Tomoya hummed. "Place your hand over her heart, Mistress."_

"Why?" I questioned, but did as I was told.

_"I'm going to transfer your energy into her to help her heal faster. Her energy is low. Don't be afraid."_

Speaking of energy, I could barely feel her's.. Just how badly was she Injured? Nevertheless, I did as she was told and placed a hand over her heart. My body then started to feel weird, and soon, I seen my hand covered in a light blue aura. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eye's and let Tomoya do what he needed to do. I could feel very little of my own energy slowly slip from my being as it entered her body. After a few long moment's, I tried calling her name once more, only to get no response.

"Miss, You need to leave this room and go back into your's."

I looked over my shoulder to see a Man, surrounded by many scared Nurse's. But unlike them, he had a stern expression. Blinking at him, I just turned back around to Verlabell. "Verlabell," I tried louder.

Her eyebrow's twitched lightly, slowly going into a small frown. Soon, her eye's slowly opened, and she slowly turned her head in my direction. She blinked a few time's before she tried sitting up, which I was quick to help her.

"Miss, I won't ask you again. Leave this room at once!"

I sighed deeply, my anger quickly rising. And as if knowing my Intention's, _"Calm down, Mistress.. He's not the enemy.."_

"He's Irritating me with that voice of his," I tried to reason. Just one good punch to the head and he'll be down.

_"He's annoying us all, but he's not the enemy," He repeated. "We have more Important thing's to deal with, but in the meantime, may'be we should do as he say's."_

"What?" I snapped. "I'm not leaving Verlabell!"

"Your next door to her, and she look's as if she's going to collapse any moment." Tomoya tried to reason.

"She look's fi-" And just like that, she was already in a deep sleep. Stubbornly, I crossed my arm and glared at the wall on the other side. "I can take care of her myself!"

_"Now don't be stubborn now. We want her heal and better, not hurt or killed."_ I didn't say anything. I wouldn't dare hurt her, let alone kill her. I know how to take care of the Injured. She's done so to me every time we sparred! _"**Pan**,"_ I always hated when he called me by my first name with that strict tone of his... _"Go back into your room, and rest up."_

"But I'm perfectly fine!" I argued. "And I don't like his attitude." I said, glaring at the Man with one eye.

_"And he doesn't like your's. And to top it off, your drawing attention, attention we don't need, now **Go**."_

Exhaling through my nose, I turned back around fully and glared at all of them. I started walking toward's thee door, making all of them step aside. Walking back into my room, I stepped over the rubble of the door, I walk over toward's my bed and plopped down angrily, crossing my arm's.

_"Lay down," _I huffed angrily in response, but did as I was told. _"Uncross your arm's, and relax."_

"I'm fine like this."

_"Honestly Mistress, I'm just worried about you,"_

"But I told you I was fine."

_"But your really not. Remember, I can feel your energy."_

"..."

Tomoya sighed. "I'll shall teach you what I had done to Verlabell,"

"...When?"

"But you must rest, and not give these people a hard time."

"When?" I repeated.

"When you both are well enough,"

I sighed after a few minute's, silently agreeing to his term's, and uncrossed my arm's. Fair enough, I just have to sleep for a while, regain my energy, and I get to learn something completely new and different from our regular training. Folding my arm's behind my head, I closed my eye's. I can remain calm for a while, that is, if no one disturb's me..

"Miss,"

My eye's snapped open, and the anger quickly started back up. I turned toward's the same Man earlier, and gave him a small glare. What did he want now? I didn't say anything but just stared at him.

He sighed lowly to himself before walking toward's me, closely followed by two other Nurse's. "I just need a small blood sample, and run a few test's to make sure your okay..."

I just stared at him as he neared me with a needle.

~~~~~~~~n.n

I sat cross legged on Verlabll's bed, staring angrily at the wall across from me, my foot shaking in rage.

_"Mistress.."_

"Leave me," I snapped.

Tomoya sighed. _"Why must you be difficult to those who are trying to help you?"_

"Why was he trying to take a blood test on me? Why did he needed two other Nurse's with him? Why did he have to have a nasty attitude for?" I challenged him.

Tomoya sighed again. _"Mistress, you need to understand that not everyone is your enemy."_

"But if I don't test them, then how would I know if they could be trusted?"

_"I understand, after..the Incident, you've became..more alert with your surrounding's, but, there's no need to give them test's like the one's you do. You didn't even test them, actually, you accused them of being an enemy and was the first one to start the whole mess."_

"Well excuse me if I was worried about Verlabell." I huffed. "What if they had done something to harm her instead of heal her?"

_"..Well they are doctor's, and I believe they'll loose their job if they even tried to do that, but not only that, they'll have to answer to us first.."_

"I'm not in the wrong, Tomoya. They are!"

_"..Well you didn't have to send the Man into the wall, and didn't have to stick the Nurse with the Needle.. Plus the other one had fainted out of fear.."_ Tomoya pointed out.

"He deserved it after being so rude to me! And I didn't mean to stab her, I just threw it, and she just happened to be in the way. And as for the other Nurse..She was just too weak."

_"Try overwhelmed."_

I just shrugged my shoulder's, not caring a bit. They deserve everything they got! I'm not wrong. I know I'm not! They are! I couldn't help but sigh angrily. Why the heck am I so angry all of a sudden? It wasn't even that serious. But if only they had let me stay with Verlabell, then we wouldn't have any complication's in this place!

"How long is she going to sleep? We have to leave soon."

_"Well it would be as soon as possible if you would just let the Doctor's near her, so basically, your the one who's hurting her, and then there's the fact that thee ship Did crash into a building, so some repair's Are needed, then we have to run a few test's to make sure it's working properly so it won't break down in the middle of space, leaving us trapped to die slowly."_

That seem's like forever! I wanted to get as far away from this place as soon as possible! "I can fix the ship."

_"Yes, but the only problem is that you don't know **How** to."_

"Isn't there a Manuel or something? Beside's, it can't be that hard."

_"If you have seen the ship's condition, I believe you'll change you mind about that."_

I carefully climbed off the bed, and stood to her feet. "Where's the ship?"

_"Why can't you just regain your energy first, Mistress?"_ Tomoya sighed.

"Because I need to get us off this Planet, get back to my training, and find Him! Now stop questioning me and tell me where the ship is!"

Tomoya just sighed once more before telling me the direction's to go in.

Once we was outside, I turned a left, like he said, and continued my way down. I caught many of the passerby's glance's, and just gave them my own glare. They all looked like Human's. Had the face structure, walked fine, dressed normal, which was strange, since this Was another Planet. But who was I to judge? I don't even know where I'm at. But still, that didn't mean for them to stop and Watch me.

_"I believe it's right over-"_ My eye's widen when I seen the ship. It was destroyed in many place's, but that's not what I was shocked at. There was people who was Taking our belonging's out of the ship.

"Hey!" I screamed. I ran toward's the men, who gave me a bewildered look. "What the hell do you think your doing with my stuff?!" I snapped, watching as they began examining it.

"This stuff belong's to you?" One of the man said, walking up toward's me.

"Yes, it does! You have no right touching what doesn't belong to you!"

"Well in that case," His facial expression turned darker as he glared down at me. "Your under arrest for trespassing!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, slightly taken back. "Trespassing?" Then, right behind me, some one had grabbed the back of my nightgown and lifted me off my feet. "Hey!" And just as I reached up to get a hold of the hand who held me off the ground, my hand's was shot, now being covered with this yellowish glow. The man dropped me on the ground, and not expecting him to do so, I couldn't catch myself in time.

I tried pulling my hand's free, but it was futile. I glared up at the men who was now gathering around me, smirking proudly before me. Now that just utterly annoyed me.

"You should have known better, child. This is not a Planet where you could just crash on, destroying thing's you feel like!" One snapped.

"We should just kill her," One said, pulling out what look's to be a Gun. He jabbed it at my head repeatedly, yet, I kept my glare as hard as I could.

"We should let our Lord deal with this space Trash." The first one said. "It'll be much worse than what we could do,"

"But where's the fun in that?" Laughed one behind me, to the side. "At least let us have a little fun with the Bitch."

"Yeah!" They agreed.

_"It wouldn't be wise to anger her any further,"_Tomoya's voice ranged out, causing all of them to stop laughing.

"What the-" They looked down at me with confused, and angered eye's. "Who said that? Was it you?!"

_'Obviously it was a male's voice.'_ I couldn't help but growl lowly as I glared at the one who I guess was the Leader. Did he honestly think I'm a boy?!

_"Go,"_

And I did. Their scream's of fear and pain went through one ear, and out the other as they went down one by one. It wasn't even a full minute and these guy's was already down. "Talk about weak," I muttered, glaring around the area of the fallen bodies.

"It couldn't be helped." Tomoya sighed. "Let's go take a look at the ship now, after we put our belong's Back inside it."

After carrying back our stuff, I jumped out of the ship and landed gracefully on the grass. Turning, I pressed the button on the side of the ship, de-capsulizing it. "What are you doing Mistress? I thought we was going to look at the damage's?"

"No, it's best that we wait until Verlabell's better. I don't want to risk messing anything up.."

"Hn. Well I'm glad your finally listening to me-"

"Beside's, if I mess anything up, it'll force us to wait even longer, and I'll destroy everything in sight if that happen's. They better hope they didn't do anything that couldn't be able to be fix or else I'l kill everybody!" And with that, I turned and headed back in the direction of the Hospital.

And even though Tomoya is a Necklace, and not a being like myself, I could only Imagine him shaking his head at my little rant. "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered to himself...

**~~~~~~~~n.n**

**Well there goes another chapter! Please, Review, tell me what you think, and how you feel about this story, and if you haven't, please read my other stories.**


End file.
